The Outcast Hero
by RuRu
Summary: Claris and Elliot have to return to the world of Nightopia, but when they arrive NiGHTS is no where to be found and the only way to help is call upon an unlikely helper...
1. Chapter 1

**RuRu**: HOWDEE! Hmm, I had no idea there was a NiGHTS section...::kicks self::  
  
**Chichiri**: Yeah, isn't this the game you made me play? No da!  
  
**RuRu**: - That is correct! This is my all-time favorite game, its beats every game I have ever played, even Harvest Moon! ::ducks::  
  
**Chichiri**: ...That's scary, No da!  
  
**RuRu**: Perhaps, but, this was the first video game I ever played and I hope it never stops playing....I got it when I was four and have had it since then. Hopefully everyone knows if you put your NiGHTS game disc in the computer, you can get cool pics! ON WITH THE STORY! You know....I usually dedicate stories I write to people, but you know....no one in my world freaking cares about my stories, so I'm not dedicating this story to anyone.

**-------------------------**

**Disclaimer**: The thought of me owning NiGHTS is music to my ears, but alas, I do not...

---------------------

**Chapter One**

**Heroes Returned**

****  
  
Claris sat there by the window, unable to really focus in on the teacher's lecture. She was off in her own world; wondering about the "something" that had been bothering her for quite some time now. She sighed a dreary sigh and propped her head up in the palm of her hand. Ever since the incident one year ago, with the nightotopians she hadn't been able to think about much else in her free time. She wasn't sad she had been involved with it, after all she had helped save a world and made many new friends....including Elliot.  
  
Since that fateful day where Elliot and her had met in person they hadn't spent much time apart. She, of course, became more involved with her singing and him in his basketball, but by some twist of fate, no matter what, they always had contact. She knew that this might not last, but she honestly did enjoy every single second she spent with Elliot. The recordings, practices, and such, were a lot of stress, but when she was with Elliot he lifted all that off her shoulders and helped her relax. She knew she couldn't do this without his aide and she was constantly thanking him for that.  
  
"Ah-hmm." The teacher growled, obviously annoyed by Claris's disrespect in class.  
  
Claris quickly apologized, and the teacher once again began her lecture. Claris heard the first few sentences before going into "her world" again.  
  
'Did they just forget about us? Who we were? Where we are? I know I miss them, could they have actually forgotten about us...this doesn't seem to add up.' She thought to herself.  
  
She missed the Nightopians and NiGHTS, and the thought of them having forgotten Elliot and her broke her heart. She knew they had to go on with their lives, but they could have made a little effort to stay in touch. She was snapped back into reality with the sound of the bell, and she stood up and walked out. The end of the day had finally arrived, but her day wasn't over yet. She had to meet up with Elliot, walk with him to the recording studio where they would split up and he'd head to basketball practice.  
  
She decided before she reached him to talk about what she had been thinking about recently. She wanted him to understand that this wasn't right, and she knew it wasn't. She rounded the corner and two students ran past her, nearly knocking her over. She collected herself and made her way to Elliot who was standing on the stonewall outside their school waiting for her arrival.  
  
"Hey." She said bluntly, walking over to him.  
  
"Hey....someone didn't get enough sleep last night." He replied.  
  
"Nope, three hours." She said yawning and rubbing her eyes.  
  
"I need to get used to this lack of sleep though, in the future things aren't really going to change much." She said with a faint smile.  
  
Elliot chuckled and offered to carry her bag, she happily complied with his request and they made their way towards the studio. Claris had decided to talk about the subject with him, but now she was beginning to question her own judgment.  
  
"Ok, what's wrong?" Elliot said, having sensed something was amiss.  
  
"Eh-err, nothing! Why do you ask?" She stammered.  
  
"Come on, I can tell what that look means. You're arguing with yourself. So what is it you wanted to talk with me about?" He asked, with a smirk of victory showing on his face.  
  
"You know me all too well." She said giving a small laugh.  
  
"Well...."  
  
"It's just....aren't they going to try and stay in touch with us?" Claris said looking up at the cloudless sky with a sad face.  
  
"Who?" Elliot asked baffled.  
  
"NiGHTS and the others, aren't they going to try and-"She was cut off by a sudden, violent rumble.  
  
She started to fall sideways, but Elliot snatched her around her waist and drew her close to him. He held on to her till the rumbling had stopped. Claris's face showed scarlet and she drew away from him.  
  
"What the heck was that?" Elliot said to no one in particular, not noticing her reaction.  
  
"I-I don't know," Claris said, her heartbeat slowly returning too normal.  
  
Elliot sighed and stopped looking around for the moment. His attention turned to Claris, and he bent down a little to get eye contact with her.  
  
"Are you ok?" He asked, both his hands rubbing her shoulders.  
  
"Me? F-fine!" She blurted out, still a little shaken up.  
  
He sighed, he could tell she was lying, but he didn't press the matter too much. He did however drape an arm around her shoulders and rested his hand on her right shoulder. She blushed slightly by this action, but said nothing. She didn't want to admit it, but she enjoyed having him close to her.  
  
"Probably an earthquake...." He muttered and continued walking towards the studio with her.  
  
"Now, as you were saying...." He said, giving her a warm smile.  
  
"Oh, right. Well don't you think its weird how they haven't made much of an effort to contact us, much less write." She said, joking on the last part.  
  
He smiled, "Yeah it's strange, but we have to remember what's going on in both worlds. Everyone has their own life."  
  
"That's just it, we know what's going on in our world, but we're in the dark about theirs!" She exclaimed.  
  
"Claris, just because you can't see something doesn't mean its not there." Elliot said, quoting from an old saying.  
  
"I suppose so....I mean, it did happen right? We really didn't just dream it all up did we?" She replied, beginning to doubt the whole experience.  
  
"No, that was too crazy to even be a **DREAM**." Elliot said, looking ahead of them, smiling brightly.  
  
Claris sighed, Elliot was probably right. Nightopia had to exist, otherwise....  
  
Another rumble arose.  
  
"Ack!" Elliot exclaimed, moving Claris and himself closer to the ground.  
  
Claris held onto his shirt and he kept his arms wrapped around her. The shaking lasted a little over a minute before fading. Elliot and Claris both looked around, and saw nothing wrong.  
  
"That should have damaged some buildings...." Claris said, eyeing the structures near them suspiciously.  
  
"And people seem to act like nothings wrong...." Elliot said, looking at the people walking by.  
  
They stood up and made their way again towards the studio. When they arrived Elliot bid Claris a farewell and said he'd be by and 6 to walk her home. She then waved and went inside.  
  
The studio was huge, but that made since seeing as how several people worked there and did multiple jobs at once. Claris was always getting lost in the mayhem and dreaded some of it. She walked towards the counter and showed her ID card to go back to her station. As she walked towards the room she noticed how good the air-conditioned building felt. The summer heat was excruciating and she needed to cool off. She went in the room where she was supposed to be and sat there a moment. She checked her watch every few seconds out of nervous habit.  
  
The manager came in saying her teacher couldn't meet her there, he had a case of bronchitis. Claris shook her head and sighed.  
  
"So, this means I won't be receiving lessons for a couple weeks?" She asked, annoyed at the very thought.  
  
"Well you may continue today, we'll judge your progress. We have finished the paperwork and what not. Not to mention we haven't heard you sing since the parade a year ago...." The manager said, mumbling the last part.  
  
Claris sighed a heavy sigh, but agreed to his request. She thought it'd be fun, **AND** it'd pass the time till Elliot came to pick her up.  
  
After the people who wanted to hear her sing arrived, which was about 8 people, the music came on and she took a deep breath. Just as she was about to sing the first line, the rumbling returned, and this time it was worse then the two other times. Claris hit the ground and braced her self.  
  
The other people looked confused.  
  
"Don't you guys feel that?!" Claris exclaimed.  
  
They looked at her oddly and calmly shook their heads.

---------------------------------------

Elliot looked around him trying to find an opening to where he could pass the ball or make a decent shot. Then he found an opening and just as he was making the shot the rumble came to him and he hit the ground. He landed on his back as his team mates rushed to see what the problem was.  
  
"Don't you guys feel that rumbling?!" Elliot exclaimed, looking at them in confusion.  
  
"Dude....what rumbling?"  
  
It could happened in an instant, it could have been days, but time seemed to disappear with Claris and Elliot; as did their surroundings as they sunk through the ground....

------------------------------

"Oooo, what is it!?"  
  
"I've seen it somewhere before!"  
  
"Should we touch it?"  
  
"NO! It could eat us!"  
  
Claris's eyes slowly opened, but her vision was not clear at all. The pictures were fuzzy and the voices muffled.  
  
"Hey you two, leave her alone. Don't you remember what NiGHTS told you?"  
  
Claris's vision and hearing immediately became better again and she shot up.  
  
"NiGHTS? WHERE?" She exclaimed, her head jerking in every which direction.  
  
"AH!" All three creatures yelled simultaneously.  
  
Claris's attention turned towards the creatures, and she saw they were petrified.  
  
"Oh....I'm so sorry!" She said, standing to her feet, only to fall down again.  
  
The ground was soft and moveable, bouncy if you would. Claris's eyes grew huge at the sight....  
  
It was her old dream.  
  
"Do you like it?!" The creatures asked.  
  
"It's my old dream....the dream we all traveled through...." Claris said touching the wall near her. (the Soft Museum.)  
  
The scenery was gorgeous: the plants, the buildings, the walkways, everything. She knew she wasn't dreaming....she could feel the softness of the squishy ground.  
  
"**YOUR** dream? Wow, that's amazing! So this is what a Hamun looks like!" One of the smaller creatures exclaimed.  
  
"You mean a Human?" Claris corrected.  
  
"Yes, forgive him, he's still young." The oldest replied.  
  
Claris recognized the creatures; they were Nightopians. The one that had spoken before was the eldest, she presumed the mother of the other two. And the two little ones were both boys. She gave all of them a kind smile, and held out her hand.  
  
The eldest one shook her index finger and smiled back, "I am Katrita and these are my two sons, Nevan and Nek. We are all pleased to meet the creator of **OUR **world."  
  
"Pleased to meet you as well, but what do you mean creator of your world?" She asked confused.  
  
Katrita sighed, "You created this world with you thoughts, no?"  
  
"I suppose so...."  
  
"Well, you know we nightotopians bring all your thoughts together and make your dreams. Every time some one dreams something and it's decent enough to live in, we make it a world. Did you understand that?" She said, smiling.  
  
"Yes, I understand." Claris said smiling back, "All the worlds must be so beautiful then...."  
  
They all looked down.  
  
"They WERE beautiful...." Nek said frowning.  
  
"What do you mean WERE?"  
  
"Every since the Darkness the cast over the main world the sub-worlds began to fall one by one. It's only a matter of time before none of the worlds exist and the dreams fall apart."  
  
"Meaning that no one will dream and your home's will be ruined." Claris said with a saddened face.  
  
"Precisely."  
  
"What about NiGHTS? Where is he?" Claris asked.  
  
"....Gone."  
  
"WHAT!? What do you mean **GONE**?" Claris asked, slamming her hands in the ground, nearly falling forward.  
  
"The Darkness swallowed him up!" Nevan exclaimed.  
  
"Hush, don't trouble her with this." Katrita said, placing a "hand" on Nevan's mouth.  
  
Nevan sulked, and Nek gave him a "ha-ha-you-got-in-trouble" look.  
  
"Sorry, he speaks before he thinks, you wouldn't understand."  
  
"That's not true! I've been through 7 of these worlds before, I helped save these world's from Wiseman and the other Nightmaren, and my friend and I fought alongside NiGHTS!" Claris shouted, worried now.  
  
"Okay! Calm down!" Katrita said.  
  
"Sorry...." Claris said, frowning and looking down.  
  
"So you are the girl who helped saved us all....but wasn't there also a boy?" Katrita said looking up at her confused.  
  
"Elliot! I wonder he was sucked in too!" Claris exclaimed, her eyes growing huge.  
  
"Did this boy have blue hair?" Katrita asked.  
  
"Yes! That's him! Have you seen him anywhere!?"  
  
"I got a message from a world not far from here about him. Are you going to go look for him?" Katrita asked.  
  
"Of course I am....he'd do the same for me...." She said, with a slight blush.  
  
"Well, you can't travel out there by yourself, we'll have to go!" Nek said flying over to her.  
  
"No, I couldn't possibly...."  
  
"No, my son's right, and we're the only one's who know where this world is." Katrita said with a smile.  
  
"Thank you, thanks so much." Claris said, her eyes beginning to tear up.  
  
She was terribly worried about Elliot, he could be hurt....or worse. She knew she had to get to him fast. Then they'd go help NiGHTS and the rest of the worlds from this Darkness. She stood up and braced herself, she remembered that the Ideya Palace was where she always went to get from place to place so she and the others searched for it.  
  
"Do you know who is behind this Darkness?" Claris asked, Nek resting on her right shoulder.  
  
"Yup, Reala!" He said, still looking around.  
  
"But....I thought NiGHTS and Elliot finished him off...."  
  
"No, Reala returned from in prisonment and quickly took over. NiGHTS was in another world at the time, but tried to get to the problem as fast as he could. But by the time he arrived it was too late....the Darkness overcame his power and he was sucked into it. NiGHTS has a pure heart, and the Darkness will surely grow stronger with it. We must hurry to them...." Katrita said, spotting the Ideya Palace.  
  
They rushed over to it and stood at the edge of it. Claris took a deep breath and stepped into the center of it. Suddenly her dream energy came forth as did her rare red dream energy. They all rested on the pillars and Claris braced for the impact, which felt like the air around you collapsing.  
  
'_Elliot I will find you, and then we both can save this world one more time....just as before._' She thought and closed her eyes feeling herself being pulled up.  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
**END CHAPTER ONE**  
  
**RuRu**: So, how did you guys like my first chapter....I think I am going to enjoy this story. Sorry if it's a little sloppy, I'll try and make it a little less sloppy. If this story sucks tell me, if you want a second chapter tell me. I will continue on the fifth review! -  
  
**Chichiri**: Yeah, sure....No Da!  
  
**RuRu**: I will!  
  
The Helpful Quote Preview Chapter Thingy....(meaning this is a quote that fits the next chappie!)  
  
_....The Greatest Fear is Fear Itself...._


	2. Chapter 2 P 1

**RuRu**: HOWDEE! ::looks at Word page:: You know it's hard to write a fic when Word doesn't show you when a new page starts. Well it does, but....**ANYHOO**! Thanks to the four people who reviewed! - I appreciate that, and seeing as how mine is one of the only stories getting updated, I'll go with that! I don't care how many reviews I get now, as long as I know its read!  
  
**Chichiri**: You were angry that there were only 4, no da!  
  
RuRu: No, I was kinda freaked out I got 4 after looking at the other stories. I mean some only had 1. Anyway I'll be trying to read the stories where there are only 1 or if there are none! Everyone should have at least 1 or 2! ON WITH THE CHAPPIE!

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own NiGHTS, but I am playing as I write! It's a bad habit! ::dies:: ....crap....**

* * *

**The Outcast Hero**

_By: RuRu_

* * *

**Chapter 2 PART 1  
  
Reunited**  
  
Claris looked around her, she definitely wasn't in her dream anymore. There wasn't any calm music, soft ground, or any happy surroundings for that matter. It had all nearly been destroyed. The ground was rough, almost rock, with metal sticking out of it. The sky was red with at least 3 suns. There was twisted metal strewn everywhere, and **VERY** few plants; most of which had dried up from the unbearable heat. Claris covered her mouth, she was shocked at how this world had become. She knew this world; it was Elliot's dream. She knew Elliot's old dream was like a desert, but this was horrible.  
  
"What happened?" She asked, still looking around.  
  
"The Nightmaren got to it." Katrita said, grabbing both her young boys hands.  
  
"Then why isn't the Ideya Palace destroyed?" She asked, noticing it appeared new.  
  
"They can't get near it, now let's go too your friend." She said, in a depressed tone.  
  
Claris followed Katrita and the other two carefully. She stepped over the sharp metal and the jagged rocks, sticking out of odd places. After about 20 minutes they reached a small place where there was grass and a small hut made from an unidentifiable substance.  
  
"A liquid house?" Claris said under her breath, confused.  
  
The house was a blue-green liquid; it looked like water only thicker. It wasn't see-through, but did move in waves. (_as in when the house moved waves went around it. 0.o_)  
  
Katrita hovered in front of the door and said a few words Claris couldn't understand. Then the door dissolved into thin air, allowing them to come inside.  
  
"Well come on, you wouldn't want to be stuck out **HERE** would you?" Nek said, grabbing Claris's shirtsleeve.  
  
She followed them inside the "_house_" which was surprisingly huge! She saw the furniture was normal, but if they got things from people's dreams then most of the furniture **WOULD** be normal. (_except for the abnormal furniture! -_')  
  
"Okay, where is the boy?" Katrita asked, crossing her hands.  
  
"Why does this boy matter to you anyway?" Asked another Nightopian.  
  
"It matters to the creator of my world, therefore it matters to me." Katrita said, getting more annoyed.  
  
'_He's not an "it"._' Claris thought annoyed.  
  
Nek and Nevan rested on Claris's shoulders.  
  
"My mom says _THESE_ Nightopians are idiots, she says they like to-"Nek's mouth was covered by Nevan's hand.  
  
"Hush, mom's gonna get mad." Nevan whispered.  
  
Nek stuck out his tongue at him. Claris sighed, she just wanted Elliot with her again; she couldn't do all of this by herself. After a few minutes of "babysitting" Nek and Nevan; Katrita returned with a happy face.  
  
"They say we can go back and see him!" She said, with a large smile.  
  
Claris didn't need to hear anymore, she looked for a doorway and rushed through it. She ran down a small hall to see a room at the end of it. She rushed through the doorway to see Elliot sitting on the bed, rubbing his wrists.  
  
"Elliot!" Claris exclaimed, throwing her arms around his neck.  
  
"Oh, I've been so worried about you!" She said still holding onto him tightly.  
  
Elliot had braced himself so as not to fall back on the bed. He knew that wouldn't be a pretty scene.  
  
"Good to see you too." He said, hugging her back.  
  
"We're back in Nightopia!" Claris said, overlooking that Nightopia was the main world and they were just in the sub-worlds.  
  
"So I've noticed." Elliot said, smiling.  
  
Claris released him, but she still sat there in his lap unknowingly. She explained what all had happened to her, and who she had met.  
  
"So what happened to you? Are you okay? Did they hurt you? If they did I swear I'll-"Elliot placed his hand over her mouth.  
  
"**I'M FINE**." He said, chuckling at her reaction.  
  
"Sorry," She said, her cheeks turning a pale pink.  
  
"So Reala is behind this? Seems odd, I thought NiGHTS and I defeated him...." He said, rubbing the back of his head in confusion.  
  
"Well apparently you guys didn't." Claris said, holding one of his hands.  
  
"You okay?" Elliot asked, noticing her hand.  
  
"No! I want to save this world and then go back home! But how are we supposed to save this place without NiGHTS?" Claris exclaimed, beating her head lightly against Elliot's shoulder.  
  
"Well, we have to at least try, because NiGHTS probably isn't gonna be around this time. And, yeah, I honestly don't know how we're going to beat Reala, but oh well." Elliot said, sighing.  
  
Claris laid against his shoulder, tired. She had felt energy being drained from her when she transported here with Katrita, Nek, and Nevan; but the effect had just hit her. She closed her eyes and began breathing heavier. She had never been this exhausted in her whole life.  
  
"Claris? You okay?" Elliot asked.  
  
"Yeah....just sleepy." She said weakly.  
  
Elliot laid her down on the bed and covered her up. She snuggled up to the large pillow that rested on the bed and went to sleep. Elliot stayed with her for a few moments then went to the room where everyone else was.  
  
"Where's Claris?" Nek asked, zooming up to Elliot.  
  
"Asleep, she was really tired." He replied, noticing Katrita and Nevan as well.  
  
"Asleep?" Katrita asked.  
  
"Yeah, asleep." He replied, confused.  
  
"No! She can't go to sleep here!" Katrita exclaimed and frantically flew back towards Claris.  
  
Elliot turned and ran after her, confused. Katrita zoomed in the room and gasped in horror. Claris was hovering above her bed, a Nightmaren holding her there. He had his hand pressed firmly on her forehead and was laughing evilly.  
  
"What the hell!?" Elliot exclaimed, having entered the room.  
  
"You have to stop it!" Katrita exclaimed, waving her arms hysterically.  
  
The Nightmaren had a dark, scaly body, with what looked like thorns sticking out everywhere. It's eyes were slits, with a yellow center; it's huge, sharp teeth curled around the corner of it's large mouth and it's claws were now digging in Claris's back. He cackled and his hand began to glow. (_It's a he, and the hand on Claris's forehead_.)  
  
Claris still had her eyes shut, and appeared to still be sleeping. Elliot jumped up on the bed and tried to hit the Nightmaren, but it dodged his hit and flew up higher. Elliot grabbed a chair and threw it at the Nightmaren's back.  
  
He dodged it again and this time threw it back at Elliot. It struck Elliot and he flew back into the wall with a sickening thud. He slowly stood up, ignoring his pain, and ran again at the beast. He jumped up and grabbed the Nightmaren's hand, trying to pry it away from Claris's head, but to avail.  
  
He fell to the ground and tried to get back up, but felt a force pushing him down.  
  
"Stay out of my business boy." The Nightmaren hissed.  
  
"Le-leave her alo-ne" Elliot managed to stay, overwhelmed by the pressure.  
  
Katrita looked at Elliot, "If you don't save her he'll take away her memories and her ability to dream! Hurry up!"  
  
"I'm trying!" He said, managing to get to his knees.  
  
"What the...." The Nightmaren mumbled, shocked.  
  
"You shouldn't be able to stand! What the hell are you!?" The Nightmaren exclaimed, moving up higher with Claris.  
  
Elliot grasped the post of the bed and pushed himself all the way up to his feet. He stumbled over to the Nightmaren and grabbed his arm, pulling him down. The thorns in the beast's skin managed to slice Elliot's hands open in several places, but Elliot knew he had to get Claris back.  
  
'I won't let him take her away from me.' Elliot thought, and pulled the monster down as hard as he could.  
  
The beast managed to escape Elliot's grasp, but dropped Claris; his concentration having been broken. He growled and cursed under his breath.  
  
"Wait till he hears about this little encounter, I doubt he'll be pleased." He said angrily, then vanished.  
  
Elliot immediately ran over to Claris and knelt beside her. He raised her up a little and tried to wake her up. Katrita sighed and looked at the two rather nervously; she knew what had happened.  
  
"CLARIS! WAKE UP!" Elliot yelled, trying to get some reaction from her.  
  
Claris still had her eyes closed.  
  
"Elliot it's no use, you won't be able to wake her like that." Katrita said, a sad look on her pale face.  
  
She floated down and touched Elliot's hands, healing his wounds he had got from the Nightmaren.  
  
"What? THEN HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO WAKE HER UP!?" He exclaimed.  
  
"Don't raise your voice at me." She ordered sternly, giving him the "mom" look.  
  
"Just tell me how to wake her up, please." Elliot begged.  
  
"Okay, here's what you did wrong: you let her go to sleep, you left her alone, and you didn't think about your actions. Here's what happened: Claris can't dream here, and if a human can't dream; they have nightmares. When she began having a nightmare it called that Nightmaren here to her. In your world Nightmaren usually can't do that, but since there is no seal on this world anymore they can come here." Katrita explained.  
  
"What's a '_seal_'?" Elliot asked, confused.  
  
"You can ask questions when I am through explaining."  
  
"Okay, what the Nightmaren was doing was stealing her thoughts, memories, dream ability, anything that has to do with the complexity of the human mind. Not the thinking part though. Since we Nightopians understand the human mind a lot better then most human's we can usually take your thoughts and imaginations and put them to work to form our worlds, and your dreams."  
  
"So now Claris probably has lost a portion of her memories. It takes so much longer to get everything else....luckily you stopped him before he could complete his task." Katrita finished.  
  
"So she lost some memories?" Elliot said, basically to himself.  
  
"That is the most logical answer, it's not like we can just ask her." Katrita replied, frowning deeply.  
  
"Mom will Claris be okay?" Nek asked, tugging of his mom's arm.  
  
"If Elliot can find that Nightmaren and get her memories back she will be." Katrita said, mostly to Elliot.  
  
"....How do I get there?" Elliot asked, laying Claris on the bed, then facing the others.  
  
"You go to the world in which the Nightmaren cam from." Katrita said, giving him a small smile.  
  
"Can you show me the way?" He asked.  
  
"Meet me outside in 5 minutes, I think you'll want to wish Claris goodbye, will you not?"  
  
"....yes." Elliot replied, looking at Claris forlornly.  
  
Katrita pushed the two other Nightopians out the door and her children followed behind her.  
  
Elliot sat on the edge of the bed and looked at Claris.  
  
"I'm sorry I let this happen too you." Elliot said, taking one of Claris's hands in his own.  
  
"But I'll be back in a little while."  
  
He brushed a hair out of her face and squeezed her hand gently, then got up and walked out. He met Katrita in the other room and nodded his head; signaling he was ready to go. She kissed her kids on the forehead and threatened the other Nightopians that if they hurt her children or Claris she'd kill them both. (_And she meant it!)_

* * *

**Meanwhile, at the other world....**

* * *

"_So they've finally returned, I thought I'd gotten rid of them...." _A voice hissed.  
  
"I'm sorry master, I tried to get the rest of her memories, but that boy stopped me." The Nightmaren said, bowing his head in defeat.  
  
A tall, shadowy figure rose up from the chair he was sitting in. A hush fell over the crowded room.  
  
"._...Jackle!_" The voice exclaimed, calling Jackle over to him.  
  
"Yes, what can I do for you?" Jackle replied, kneeling down.  
  
"._...find the boy, I don't care how you do it. I need the other one here with me....we need to decipher her memories and find the one that....well....you'll see some enough_."  
  
Jackle bowed and disappeared.

* * *

**END THE VERY SHORT CHAPTER 2 PART 1**

* * *

**RuRu**: Yes I realize that this was a very short chapter, but I can't just pack all of it in at once. **_THAT'S WHY THERE ARE TWO PARTS_**! The quote thing happens in the second part. By the way, this story will probably have like 15-20 chapters or more. If that's okay with you guys!  
  
**Chichiri**: It took her three days to write this. No da!  
  
**RuRu**: That's because I....I went **EVERYWHERE**! I just got home like 20 min. ago. BTW excuse the typo's, I wrote this in a rush. Please excuse if there are any words wrong like if "_and_" doesn't sound right in a certain place, it's "_an_". Stuff like that! Welp see you guys in the next chappie, which I **WILL** update faster. 


End file.
